


A Collection of Poetry

by charmingchestnut (nerdisthewerd413)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Trauma, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/charmingchestnut
Summary: I will post my poetry works here as I produce them. Sadly, these will be fairly spread out - especially with the current state of the world - but if you enjoy reading poetry and would like to support my work, please give it a read!Warning: Themes include depression, anxiety, trauma (trigger warnings will be clearly labelled at the beginning of each work containing them.)





	1. Level Playing-Field

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Bullying, depression, self-hatred, trauma.

"Level the Playing Field" by Naomi Wirsta (May 28th, 2020)

Level the playing field  
But I am not qualified  
To man such machinery.  
As if there is only risk  
Close to dying  
The field cannot be open  
To the public,  
With so many holes  
And missing patches.  
The children of the neighborhood  
May enjoy digging into the dirt  
But do not care when adults caution  
No games may be held here  
No clubs, no groups,  
No joyful activity

Those who are qualified  
Are busy with potholes and mines  
And would not give a second glance.

Level the playing field  
But no one wishes to play there  
As it bears no use to them.  
There are many other parks in the city  
That every child prefers, and enjoys  
With their friends.

Level the playing field  
They say as though it can ever bring semblance  
To a flat plain  
Efforts have been lost on this land.  
History carried down the stream  
Our home is described as such but is not.  
Beautiful valleys and canyons exist here  
Would you describe those  
as broken?

Level the playing field  
but the field is not for playing.  
It can exist  
Without certain purpose  
Enjoyed by those who appreciate scenery.  
You have the ability to plant  
Decorate this land as you see fit  
Without judgement.  
But effort required to garden is not worth it,  
It is never worth it,  
If no one will see it.

A loaded phrase such as this  
should not be used  
lightly.


	2. Lone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-isolation, depression

I thought that I was lonely  
before  
but now  
it's mandatory.


End file.
